


Joke（虫铁短篇一发）

by EstelleLeonard



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 虫铁
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelleLeonard/pseuds/EstelleLeonard
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	Joke（虫铁短篇一发）

毕业后许多年里，Peter竟然没有和MJ在一起这件事仍旧是大多数同学津津乐道的话题。  
当事人对此并不介意的态度也是这个话题经久不衰的原因，MJ在婚礼上还挽着一头金发的、和Peter完全不像的丈夫打趣，说在Peter心里她从来都比不过Ironman，才最终导致了分手。  
所有人都对此番吐槽哈哈大笑，包括当事人在内。  
Peter一边跟着笑、一边顺着话题做些得体的添油加醋，一边巧妙避开了May的眼神。他已经不是那个话多又冒失的高中生，他学会了更体面矜持的社交方式，穿着更合身更昂贵的西装混入人群中，手中的可乐罐换成了指尖的香槟杯。  
他还记得有一回某人给他庆功时故意装在高脚杯里的碳酸汽水，害得Peter在接受采访时打了个响嗝，在网络上被meme了好久。  
想到这里他笑得更开了。  
某种意义上，他并不介意把这件事作为一个玩笑，毕竟话题中的另一个人也从没把一切当真。有很长一段时间，他都不再能够提起那个名字，如今却能平静地融入这些不经意的玩笑里。如此大的进步，即使是苛刻的史塔克先生，或许也会给他打个满分。  
平心而论，他确实做得很好，有时候甚至比史塔克先生当初做得还要好，可是有一道题他一直没能找到答案。博士说，一千四百万的演算里只能找到一个拯救世界的方法。Peter有时候会想去遥远的神殿找找那位法师，究竟要演算多少次，才能找到将他留在身边的方法。  
他试过了所有愚蠢的小聪明和直球，试过了犯错和补救，试过了将他的一切拱手让出又奋力追回，试过了做个默默无名的好邻居，也是试过了做个像他一样力挽狂澜的超级英雄。在留给他的系统里有一个和当初一模一样的莫比乌斯环模型，里面新增了许多页冗长无用的演算，却没有新增一个令人满意的答案。而更可悲的事实是——即使他成功回到当初那个时间点，他依然不会是他最亲密的选择。  
“Peter？”  
当手上戴着戒指的女士叫他的名字时，Peter正盯着一张照片发呆。  
“呵，当时他在罗马，”照片似乎勾起了女士的回忆，她笑着坐到了青年身边，“我记得那是当地很有名的许愿池，他平时可不是个喜欢民间故事的人，但那天他破天荒往里面扔了一个银币。”  
“…这是什么时候的事？”  
“你消失的那年。”女士温和地看着Peter惊讶的表情，“他没告诉我他许了什么愿，但我猜一定与你有关。”漂亮的蓝眼睛里满是理解和温柔，“因为那天晚上他一直在看手机，平时这类工作都交给Friday做——只有被你‘轰炸’的那段时间他才这么沉迷短信。”  
去罗马这件事Peter事先没有告知任何人，当他抵达的时候正是深夜，广场上稀稀拉拉几个露天酒吧，流浪汉们横在远处的长椅上，喷泉早已关闭，无数来自世界各地的硬币在池底闪着微弱的光芒，仿佛一片不小心掉落在市中心的星空。  
“要我说，这个池就是个骗人的鬼把戏，”在热烈的讨论中，某位醉醺醺的顾客勾着Peter吐槽，“与其浪费这钱，还不如多喝一杯，是不是！”众人跟着哄笑。  
“不过我倒是听说，如果两个彼此错过的人都往里面过投币，下辈子真的会在一起哦。”另一个本地顾客在笑声中半认真半醉地指出。  
“放屁！！”已醉的那个立刻暴躁起来，“为什么要等下辈子！！”  
“也就是个传说，你这么激动干嘛！！”本地人不甘示弱，小小的摊位就这么打闹了起来，深夜很快划过结尾的时间点，当一切安静下来时，酒吧的女服务员注意到Peter多拿了一枚硬币出来，做势要扔进水池里。  
“那都是客人的玩笑。”她善意地提醒着，但Peter只是冲她露出了一个笑容，“我知道，”他说道，“我也只想跟他开个玩笑而已。”  
水花溅起时，夜空中开始落下越来越密集的雨点。在广场的路灯折射里，仿佛是从天而降的无数银币，一股脑被扔进了同一个许愿池中。  
酒吧的姑娘忙着把摊子收回楼里，她能感觉到雨中那个青年的心情一下子变得很好。  
“您许愿下雨了吗？”她问道。  
“不，”她看到青年棕色的眼睛里闪出丰富的光芒，像是个得到了初吻的毛头小子，“我只是许愿，他能把玩笑当真一次。”

=====  
灵感来自TS新单 The1


End file.
